digimonadventurefandomcom-20200222-history
Digimon Adventures Wiki:Celestial Digimon Board Members
The Digimon Adventures Celestial Digimon Board Members is a 3-person of users responsible for reviewing and enforcing our policies and the Right hand of the Administrators. They also have the responsibility of maintaining the quality standards of Digimon Adventures Wiki articles by helping other users adhere to the policies of the wiki. Their most notable ability, however, is their ability to "rollback" edits. Like Administrators, Board Members have an extra "rollback" link on difference pages and on user contributions lists that lets them revert vandalism faster, without the extra steps of going to the page history and opening an earlier revision. Currently we . If you wish to become a board member, or wish to nominate someone else, please apply in the User Right Requests. Please also try to provide a supporting statement. Board Members Administrators About Board Members Leader Member Responsibilities * In the case of an inactive Administrator, the Leader will act as a temporary admin. * Temporarily have the Administrative Power * Regularly assist in the Wiki's Guilds. * Quality check the recent edits to articles. * Quality check articles in general. * Assist members with edits and other issues. * Roll-back vandalism. Leader Member Powers * Temporarily have the Administrative Power * Have the Chat Moderator Power, as long as you have the Leader Seat/2nd Seat or been promoted. * Help resolve issues with the site that don't require Admin intervention. * Monitor talk pages/Forums/Blogs. * Revert bad edits more easily using a "rollback" link. 2nd-Seat Member Responsibilities * Helps the Leader when in need. * Regularly assist in the Wiki's Guilds. * Quality check the recent edits to articles. * Quality check articles in general. * Assist members with edits and other issues. * Roll-back vandalism. 2nd-Seat Member Powers * In some occasions, temporarily, they can have the Administrative Power maximum of 1 month. * Have the Chat Moderator Power, as long as you have the Leader Seat/2nd Seat or been promoted. * Help resolve issues with the site that don't require Admin intervention. * Monitor talk pages/Forums/Blogs. * Revert bad edits more easily using a "rollback" link. 3rd-Seat Member Responsibilities * Helps the Leader and 2nd-Seat when in need. * Regularly assist in the Wiki's Guilds. * Quality check the recent edits to articles. * Quality check articles in general. * Assist members with edits and other issues. * Roll-back vandalism 3rd-Seat Member Powers * In some REALLY RARE OCCASIONS, temporarily, they can have the Administrative Power maximum of 3 weeks. * In some occasions, temporarily have the Chat Moderator Power, maximum of 1 month. * Help resolve issues with the site that don't require Admin intervention. * Monitor talk pages/Forums/Blogs. * Revert bad edits more easily using a "rollback" link. Board Member Qualifications * Be an active user of the wiki. * Have a good amount of edits on the wiki, but the edits should be of good quality and useful. * Good spelling and grammar is useful. * Good communication skills . * Must be well read on our policies and help enforce them. * At least 3 months on the wiki. Removal of Board Members Conditions under which an involuntary removal would be considered: * Inactive for two months or more. * Repeated abuse of rollback privileges. * Repeated violation of policies. Inactivity Board Members should remain active to assist the wiki, who has entrusted them with additional user rights. * An active status is defined as: ** Continuing substantial contributions, defined as edits that do not include modifying user space pages, or correcting spelling/grammar/formatting. ** A steady flow of such contributions, defined as editing on most days each month. ** Reasonable speed in replying to user talk messages, defined as replying before the poster of the user talk message is forced to make an alternative consultation. * Board Members should alert the community to a leave of absence by adding the inactivity template to their user page. The Board Members should also mark themselves as inactive on the list of Board Members. Leaves of absence may be for any length up to two months. * If the Board Member continues to be inactive for a prolonged period of time, removal of user rights will be considered by the active bureaucrat. Consideration will begin from when any leaves of absence were meant to finish. Becoming a Board Member In general, the wiki should not have more than three Board Members at one. However, users may always nominate themselves to become a Board Members so that they may be considered if a position ever opens. The Chairman/woman of the Celestial Digimon Board Member, under certain circumstances, may have administrative powers but this is temporary. Badges Board Members can display the Rollback Box and Board Member Box on their page by using and the command. If you are removed from the Board Member you must remove it from your user page. For use of former Board Member ONLY! However, you can replace it with , which is a symbol of you being a former Board Member of the site.